


Submit (Your Test)

by Teddy1008



Series: Sexually-Motivated Academic Dishonesty [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Prompt: Tony sucking Peter off while he's in a zoom lecture or taking a timed test.“If you don’t come in the next minute, baby boy, you don’t get to come until you achieve at least an 85% on the test.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sexually-Motivated Academic Dishonesty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Submit (Your Test)

**Author's Note:**

> so... this thing became a series. 
> 
> enjoy!

One good thing that came out of online school was the fact that most of Peter’s tests, although timed, were open-book and had an unlimited number of attempts. Naturally, he didn’t study as hard, despite Tony’s continuous teasing that he’d have to deal with Peter’s tears when he would receive a sixty on the test. Whatever. He was totally going to  _ ace  _ this test. 

That was, he thought he would, until Tony sidled up casually beside him, ran a hand through his hair, and commented nonchalantly, “I think you deserve to come right now.”

He had Peter’s attention immediately. Peter’s eyes snapped to Tony’s face, searching, waiting for the grin to appear and for Tony to say,  _ “Aw, look how fast you reacted, baby boy. You that desperate?” _

But none of those things came, which meant Tony was dead serious. 

Peter turned his attention back to his laptop, eagerly saying, “Okay! One moment, let me just finish this, I have ten minutes left—”

“No. I think you deserve to come,  _ right now.” _

Peter slowly turned in his seat to look at Tony, who now had a smug look on his face. “What?” Peter stared, then let his gaze flit down to his dick. Tony hadn’t let him come for  _ days, _ said he’d have to be patient. Peter had asked every day until Tony had had enough and told him that each day of asking would be another day of waiting. So yes, he was denied, frustrated, and desperate, and he wasn’t as ashamed as he should be to admit it. But…  _ right now?  _ When he was doing his test?

“I…” Peter gestured vaguely to his test, eyes lingering on the timer, which was blinking 9 minutes and 47 seconds now. “Shit, okay. Do I just…?” He moved to push his hand into his boxers, but Tony stopped him with a hand. 

The older man nodded at the blinking timer, then grinned and said, “If you don’t come in the next minute, baby boy, you don’t get to come until you achieve at least an 85% on the test.” 

_ “What?”  _ Peter pouted. “That’s  _ so _ not fair, you said I could—”

Tony clamped a hand over his mouth, making his nostrils flare in surprise. Tony leaned closer, kissing his cheek affectionately, condescendingly, and murmured, “Good boys say  _ yes, Daddy  _ and do as they’re told.” He removed his hand, and looked pointedly at Peter.

Peter gulped. There was only one right answer here. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Stripping himself of his boxers, he eyed the timer, and when it hit precisely 8 minutes and 59 seconds, he immediately began to stroke himself in long, fast movements. He shuddered. After days of being denied and teased, he was sure this was going to be a piece of cake. 

What he  _ didn’t  _ expect, though, was for his phone to ring. Swearing, he jumped, and shot an anguished look at Tony. 

The man just grinned. “You better pick up, huh? It’s not nice to ghost people.” 

Peter snatched the phone and picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, penis, I need help with question eight. What’d you get?”

Flash. Peter rolled his eyes. “Uh…” He leaned close to his screen, squinting just for the hell of it, and said in a pleasant tone, “E.”

“Great. And what about—no, wait, hold on. There’s no E.”

“Yeah, there is.” Peter bit back a laugh. “Option E: suck my dick.” And he hung up, ignoring Flash’s outraged splutter. Asshole. He put his phone on silent so he wouldn’t be disturbed again, and moved to get back to work when Tony cleared his throat, making him freeze. 

Tony nodded at the screen. “Time’s up, sweetheart. Hand off.”

“Fuck!” Peter was going to  _ kill  _ Flash. Scowling, he scrolled through the quiz as fast as he could, acutely aware of his hard, leaking cock, and pressed  _ Submit.  _

Tony wandered closer, resting his chin on the top of Peter’s chin, and they both waited for the screen to finish loading. It slowed for a split second, then revealed Peter’s marked quiz. 

He immediately scrolled down to the bottom, and a 77% greeted him. 

“Fuck,” Peter swore again, groaning. Tony laughed, making Peter huff. “You’re enjoying this too much!” he complained.

Tony just kept chuckling. Shaking his head, he said, “Why wouldn’t I? Remember when I said you needed to study for this test? Should’ve listened to me, baby boy. But that’s okay. I’ll give you incentive to do better. I mean…” He reached down, wrapping his hand around Peter’s cock, making him let out a choked noise at the back of his throat. “This should be more than enough for you, I think. I know orgasms are a singular motivation among needy boys like you.”

“Fuck you,” Peter bitched, though there wasn’t any real heat behind his words. He clicked  _ Retake Quiz. _

“Excuse me?” Tony’s eyes lit up with amusement, which was a bad sign, because that meant there was hell to pay now. “I don’t think I heard you correctly,” he murmured, voice a low purr, and he squeezed the base of Peter’s cock tightly with his fingers, making his breath hitch. “Guess I also need to teach you some manners, huh?”

“N-No—” Peter gasped, trying to subtly (unsuccessfully) push into the touch.

Tony snorted. “Filthy, needy, and a liar too.” He tipped Peter’s chin up with his other hand, then slapped him across the face, making him shudder all over, cheeks flushed and cock harder than ever. 

It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Peter was  _ going to fucking combust into a million pieces. _

“I think you do need a reminder of your manners,” Tony continued, like Peter wasn’t hanging on by a thread beneath him. “I mean, what was that I heard you say to your peer? ‘Suck my dick’?”

“He’s an asshole,” Peter whined. “If anything, it should be  _ him  _ getting his ass beat.” Which wasn’t exactly an image he wanted in his head, but hey, he was just trying to defend himself.

Tony rolled his eyes, like Peter had just said the most ridiculous thing ever. “He’s not my problem. You are. Get back to work, sweetheart.”

Pouting, Peter turned his attention back to his screen, but it quickly disappeared when Tony maneuvered himself around and bent down to lick a hot, wet stripe from the base of Peter’s cock to the head. The responding gasp made him smirk and he murmured, “You wanted your dick sucked, didn’t you, sweetheart?”

“I-I—”

“Shhh.” Tony pinched the inside of his thigh, making him keen. “Rhetorical question. Hush and concentrate.” He laughed again when Peter swore under his breath, earning himself another pinch. 

Tony took him into his mouth completely then, making Peter gasp and keen forwards, hitting  _ Submit Unfinished Quiz  _ by accident. He groaned, then clicked the option to retake it. 

This was going to be a long,  _ long  _ day. 

Eight attempts later, and Peter finally achieved an 88%, and he didn’t waste a single second in shutting his laptop and burying his hands in Tony’s hair. “Please,” he begged, gasping. “Fuck, I’m gonna—‘m gonna—”

Tony swallowed around him and hummed, and Peter came harder and faster than he’d ever done before. He was a trembling mess for the next ten minutes, whimpering when Tony finally pulled off. 

Tony grinned, looking far too pleased with himself. “You gonna study harder next time, sweetheart?” He caressed the red mark on the inside of Peter’s thigh—his baby boy always marked so, so easily.

Peter looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, then gave him a dopey grin, and said, “If it means we get to do this again… then yes, Daddy.” 

Tony’s grin grew. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, baby.” He stood up, casually falling back to sit on the bed, and let his legs fall open. “Now why don’t you come here and show me how good your own mouth is?”

“Fuck yeah.” Peter surged up and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Tony’s jeans to pull his dick out. 

Tony was right—orgasms  _ were  _ a singular motivation among needy boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought if you enjoyed! :) <3
> 
> feel free to come visit me on my [tumblr](https://snowstark.tumblr.com/), where you can send me more prompts!


End file.
